As mobile devices improve and include more enhanced capabilities, mobile devices have evolved to act as Internet Protocol (IP) devices. In one such system, e.g., a system employing IP Multimedia services (IMS) sessions uses a traditional signaling or bearer architecture for a local media session. The traditional IMS session is created between a User Equipment (UE) and a remote end, thereby enabling the UE to access media flows. The session control signaling flow, extends between a Call Session Control Function (CSCF), a Service Centralization Continuity Application Server (SCC AS), and a Telephony Application Server (TAS) (and/or other application servers).